


Imaginary wedding gown (wear it in front of me)

by Anonymous



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dresses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Tommy Chow Mein is not an asshole, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Kobra Kid (Danger Days), no beta we die like the fab four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Girl sees a pretty dress that she wants to wear but the Fab Four can't afford it. Fun Ghoul will get her to wear the dress if it's the last thing she does. Tommy Chow Mein is not an asshole.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul (Danger Days) & The Girl (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Imaginary wedding gown (wear it in front of me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naivety-stupidity (OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheTerrifyingRarityOfTruth/gifts).



> This is my first time uploading a fic on AO3, so please tell me if I messed anything up. I stayed up all night writing this so I could post this right before Christmas ended for my friend and I'm very proud of that. Trick, I hope you like your Christmas present. Enjoy!

"Alright so we need soap, red hair dye, a tire wrench, and a can of hairspray," Jet reads off a list as they walk towards the store. 

"A can of hairspray? Ghoul, are you trying to make a flamethrower again?" Kobra asks, smirking at her like a smug little bastard.

She scowls at him as Jet crosses the last one off the list. It had been a decent enough idea anyway. 

She grabs the Girl's hand as they enter the store. Tommy can be an ass about people touching stuff in the shop without buying them, and while she's pretty sure he has a soft spot for the Girl, she doesn't want to risk him getting all worked up at the girl just for touching something shiny.

The newsstand at the back is full of stuff they're allowed to touch though, and the Girl loves comics so Ghoul squeezes her hand before turning to make her way there. It's her turn to keep the Girl occupied today and the others are all going to end up there to look at magazines and stuff after they grab everything anyway.

They walk through the clothes aisle together, Ghoul looking at various sparkly bracelets and trying very hard to convince herself that she doesn't need any more while the Girl chatters happily about some Italian mushroom called Mario. They're almost at the end of the aisle when Ghoul feels a tug on her hand.

The Girl is still, and staring intently at something just out of Ghoul's line of sight.

"What's the matter?" She asks, crouching down beside her, when she sees _it_ , partially hidden between two trench coats, just out of sight from everyone except the Girl.

It's a dress. It's a mass of beautifully flowing pink fabric, with a sparkling blue sapphire etched in the middle and silk ruffles reaching down to the floor to form a waterfall of cascading fabric. It's the perfect fantasy gown that looks like it popped into existence straight out of a child's dream, and it's just in the Girl's size. 

And she knows right away they'll never be able to afford it. The patterns and the stitching on the dress are more intricate and precise than anything Ghoul's ever seen, and it's made of finer material than she ever even thought possible. Moreover, this was probably made pre-Analog Wars, which would make it even more valuable than she can even imagine. She has no idea how or where Tommy even got it. 

"It's Princess Peach's dress," the Girl whispers, full of awe, and Ghoul realizes she has never wanted to buy something more, never wanted more to get something for somebody else just to see the expression of pure joy on their face. She would've killed for a dress just like this as a kid and she wants the Girl to have this, to be able to wear everything she wants because Witch knows she never got to do that growing up and the Girl deserves so much better.

But they can't afford this. They could save up for this dress for ten years and they still wouldn't be able to afford it. There's nobody in the entire desert who could afford this except maybe Korse if he ever decided to walk in here and buy a dress made for a six year old. The only people who'd actually be able to buy it and make good use of it are all in the top floors of the highest skyscrapers in Bat City, and they never come out here.

She never wants to have to tell the Girl that she can't do something and it feels like a failure, looking at this dress and having to tell her they can't afford it, that she can't wear it. It feels like being eleven again and being told, _"you can't wear that; you're not a girl,"_ and she never wants the Girl to feel that way, like she's not allowed to do girly stuff, that it's bad to like girly stuff, that she's not a real girl. She knows logically that those two aren't the same but Ghoul can't help but feel as if she's failing her by telling the Girl she can't wear this dress.

So she just sits there holding the Girl's hand and stares at the dress, feeling like a failure and hating herself for being one.

That's how the others find them; two girls, one standing and one crouching, both of them staring at a dress that means way more to them than it should.

They don't say anything about their predicament, thankfully. They're just as mesmerized by the dress as she is.

"It's beautiful," Party says, and the word feels almost inadequate compared to all the emotion it brings up in her. It's exquisite, it's breathtaking, it's resplendent, it's awe-inspiring. It's _perfect_.

"You'd look great in it Girlie," Kobra says, and that brings everything crashing down again because that's just the thing, isn't it? The world is cruel and unfair and the Girl is never going to be able to wear that dress even though there's nobody she can think of who deserves to wear it more.

She knows what everybody's thinking but not saying, that they can't get this for her, that she won't be able to wear it, and it fills her with rage that they can't do this tiny little thing for her, that the Girl's going to grow up having never tried on the dress of her dreams, that Tommy is such a capitalist profiteering bastard that he put this fucking expensive dress out here for the world to see knowing that none of them would be able to afford it.

They're all somberly standing there, staring at the dress when Tommy stalks over, barking, "You kids better not be messing around back there!"

He rounds the corner only to find them standing around a dress and falters, settling awkwardly against a shelf.

"How much is it," Party croaks out, knowing what it's made of, knowing how expensive it's going to be, but still asking because that's what xe does, poke and prod and continously ask, "are you absolutely sure," until the other finally gives up.

"Well," Tommy starts, channeling his salesperson voice, "it's an exact replica of the Princess Peach dress from before the Analog wars. It's made of silk and-" and Ghoul is just sick of it, sick of being told that she can't do something, sick of having to beg for stuff knowing she won't be getting anything, sick of Tommy being a capitalist prick, and she just snaps.

"Can she try it on?" Ghoul interrupts him. It's not a question. She's through with asking questions; no, this is a _demand_. She knows nobody has ever demanded that in Tommy's shop before. She knows she's channeling her inner Karen right now. She honestly doesn't give a fuck.

Tommy stops mid-sentence, turns to stare at her, wide-eyed.

"Can. The Girl. Try. It. On?" Ghoul says again, more slowly this time. She knows Tommy hates when people touch stuff they're not going to buy, but it's not like anybody's going to be able to buy this anyway. And honestly, she doesn't give a fuck what Tommy likes or doesn't like right now. She wants the Girl to be able to wear this, even if it's just this once. She wants the Girl to know how good it feels to wear the perfect clothes and feel powerful and _herself_. She wants the Girl to know that anything is possible, no matter what people say or think.

"Yeah, sure," Tommy says, and everybody freezes.

"What."

Ghoul quickly grabs the dress before he can change his mind.

"The kid can wear it."

"Nani."

Ghoul immediately vows to hide all of Kobra's manga as soon as they return home.

"What are you, a fucking weaboo? The dressing room's that way."

* * *

The dress fits the Girl perfectly. She stands in front of them, beaming and covered in a sea of draped fabric, and it's breathtakingly beautiful and elegant and _perfect._

"You look amazing!" Jet exclaims.

"Give us a twirl," Party says, giving her a twirl xemself.

"My baby's all grown up now," Kobra sobs like the drama queen he is.

The girl gives them a twirl, giggling.

Ghoul wishes out loud that she'd brought the camera so they could capture this moment forever.

"Just keep the dress," Tommy says nonchalantly. 

He shrugs uncomfortably as they all turn to gape at him. "The kid touched it. And it's not like there are any other six year olds running around here I could sell it to anyway."

Normally she'd be fake-protesting out of politeness, but she's way too attached to the dress right now and doesn't really have it in her to even pretend to protest, so she just nods her thanks. The others apparantly seem to feel the same, as they stammer out their thanks while Jet insists on leaving a tip. They're not really close enough to Tommy to actually say or do anything more but the Girl has no such reservations.

She leaps at Tommy and hugs his legs tightly, screaming "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" at the top of her lungs. Tommy smiles awkwardly, patting the top of her head and Ghoul decides that maybe Tommy's not as much of a capitalist dickhead as she originally thought he was. Now they just need to persuade him to leave his capitalist ways and join the dark side, and all will be perfect.


End file.
